


Do You Want Kids?

by rangersandlegends



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangersandlegends/pseuds/rangersandlegends
Summary: Soon after getting married, Oliver and Felicity realize there's one big conversation they still need to have.





	Do You Want Kids?

“Do you want kids?” Felicity blurted out as they cuddled in bed. Oliver had already been half-asleep, but Felicity’s mind had been racing. She and Oliver had been married for two weeks, and she realized there was a whole list of things they hadn’t talked about. Most importantly, kids. “I know we already have William, but I meant other kids. Babies, specifically.”

 

Oliver honestly didn’t know if he wanted more kids. He loved William more than anything, of course, but William's life wasn't ideal. With Oliver’s day and night jobs, he was rarely ever home. And while Felicity had technically moved in shortly before they had gotten married, Oliver knew William didn’t see Felicity as a maternal figure yet. He was still grieving his own mother, and had only called Oliver “Dad” the week before the wedding. Oliver had actually come to William with the wedding news full of trepidation, afraid William couldn’t handle any more change in his life.

 

However imperfect the William situation was, it wasn’t the same as having a baby. William didn’t need constant supervision, just a housekeeper. William could summarize his day so Oliver didn’t feel like he missed everything. William could be understanding, and knew to run from danger.

 

But a baby? A baby required constant care, nurturing. He didn’t want a baby that would be raised by a nanny. He had mayoral duties, and Felicity was working on a ten-year start-up plan that hadn’t included being a stay-at-home mom. And a baby of his would never be safe. It wouldn’t be able to fight back against the evils of his world.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity had rolled over to face him, making him realize he hadn’t spoken for about a minute.

 

“How hopelessly unprepared I am for a baby,” he answered honestly.

 

Her face fell. “So you don’t want one?”

 

Seeing the expression on her face, as much as she was trying to hide it from him, made him realize his mistake. She wanted kids, badly. Oliver didn’t know if he had ever denied her of anything she had wanted. He was willing to give up on marriage for her, for crying out loud. But a baby?

 

“I’m not saying I don’t want kids. It’s just…”

 

“You think they wouldn’t fit into our lives?” She knew him so well.

 

“You think they can?” He guessed.

 

“We probably didn’t think we’d be able to handle a grieving pre-teen, but here we are. We’re making it work.”

 

“There’s a difference between making it work and being what he needs. Do you honestly think William wouldn’t be better off with different parents? Or back with Samantha?”

 

“No one could love William more than us,” she said, offended.

 

“Of course not,” he reassured her. “But doesn’t a baby deserve better than two parents who barely have time for the kid they already have?”

 

“We’ll make time,” she argued.

 

“By giving up what? The missions? Your company? Our city?”

 

She exhaled sharply. “We somehow made time for William.”

 

“You know he’s a lonely kid. What’s that going to do to him?”

 

“I was a lonely kid,” she said in a small voice.

 

“Felicity-”

 

“No, you’re right. My mom couldn’t make time for me. I didn’t have siblings, or any real family outside of my mom. Did I turn out terrible?”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying would you want to pass that kind of childhood on to your own child?”

 

“Are you leaving me?”

 

“What?!?”

 

“You leaving is the only thing that would give our child my childhood. So are you leaving us? Me and William?”

 

He grabbed her hand under the blankets, not missing how it slightly trembled. “I will never, ever leave you. That’s final.”

 

“Right. So our hypothetical child would have two parents and a big brother who love them more than anything. The rest we can figure out.”

 

He loved Felicity for her words, her faith. But it wasn't always a matter of love. His mother had loved him unconditionally, and yet she had still done things that he could never understand, the same for his father.

 

“What if I’m like my parents?” he whispered. “They did some twisted things. My mother kept my own son from me. She kept me from William.”

 

Felicity stroked her thumb over the hand that was holding hers. “Oliver, do you want kids?”

 

He thought about it, really. William was the best part of his life. Family meals, watching the games together, hearing about his day. He didn’t understand how he ever thought his life was full until he had William in it. His greatest regret was missing William grow up. No matter how many home videos he watched or stories he heard, he was still missing ten years he’d never get back. First steps, first words, first day of school. He could've been there for all of it.

 

What if he could get that chance with another child? A chance to not only be with the child’s mother, but be a father from day one. A child with Felicity’s blue eyes, his mother’s golden locks. The thought made him smile.

 

Felicity noticed, and traced the dimple that formed. “I want kids,” Oliver breathed out, in awe of the words. Playboy Ollie could never say them, island Ollie could never dream of it, but Oliver could.

 

“You do?” asked a shiny-eyed Felicity.

 

“Yeah. I want a baby with you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I do, too. So much. I’m so glad you asked me to marry you.”

 

“I’m glad you said yes.”


End file.
